guardiansofthegalaxytheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Drax
Drax or known as Drax The Destroyer is a character in Guardians of the Galaxy. Information To be added. Personality To be added. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Drax has much more physical prowess than most species, being able to lift bulk weight and breaking through solid metal. Using his brute strength alone, he easily tore a drone in half, parts of Groot, and Korath's cybernetic implants. His strength has allowed him to overpower many enemies and toss them aside. The strength of Drax also extends to his legs, allowing him to jump great heights at a single leap; he was able to catch a drone several feet off the ground with a single leap, and also was able to jump several meters to attack Ronan. Despite his incredible superhuman strength and combat skills, Drax was no match for Ronan, whose strength and combat skills were greater than Drax's. Nevertheless, Drax was strong enough to easily take down most of Ronan's forces, including Korath the Pursuer. *'Superhuman Agility': Drax is able to move and jump with great speed and height. He was able to jump 10 feet high and at least 60 feet across when he lunged at Ronan on Knowhere. *'Superhuman Durability': Drax can withstand attacks that most species cannot, due to impact resistant skin. During the prison escape, Drax withstood direct turret blasts to his chest unharmed before tearing the turret apart with his bare hands. Drax has also withstood a beating from Ronan the Accuser, who sent Drax flying several feet through a metal wall. Also in the Guardians' battle with Ronan aboard the Dark Aster, Drax was able to survive the impact of Rocket's M-Ship crashing into him, although he was knocked unconscious. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Drax's cells regenerate much faster than most species. During his fight with Ronan, Drax suffered several bruises and cuts on his face, however when he was removed from the yellow liquid tank, he was completely healed. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Drax has proven to be a brutal, yet accomplished combatant, able to overpower multiple opponents, including several Kyln guards and Sakaaran warriors with little effort. He was also capable of holding his own and slaying Korath the Pursuer. But, even though he lasted longer than most against Ronan the Accuser, he was ultimately no match for the Kree Commander's skill and strength. *'Knife Mastery': Drax is very skilled in using knives, particularly his own dual knives, that he used to take down many Sakaaran soldiers. Equipment *'Dual Knives' - Drax's weapons of choice are two knives which he often takes into battle. Due to his main knives being taken away by the Kyln guards, Drax briefly used Moloka Dar's knives until he got his own back. He then used the knives to battle Ronan the Accuser during the Skirmish on Knowhere as well as fighting against the Sakaarans during the Battle of Xandar, using them for both close quarters combat as well as using them as throwing knives. *'Hadron Enforcer': Drax used the Hadron Enforcer, invented by Rocket Raccoon to intimidate the Ravagers into freeing both Star-Lord and Gamora from their custody, although they were freed before he could fire. Drax later used the weapon against Ronan the Accuser during the Battle of Xandar. Relationships Family *Hovat † - Wife *Kamaria † - Daughter Allies *Moloka Dar † *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Leader **Groot **Rocket Raccoon **Gamora - Enemy Turned Ally *Ravagers **Yondu Udonta Enemies *Ronan the Accuser † *Korath the Pursuer † - Victim *Thanos *Nebula *Knowhere Dispatcher Trivia *Drax claims that he knows 412 different ways to kill someone with Yondu's Yaka arrow. *He has been known to be literal with a lot of things. *He once stated that his middle name is "The", meaning that his real middle name is "The" and that his real last name is "Destroyer". *He is right-handed. Appearances Drax normally wears a pair of long brown Ravager pants, a pair of black boots, and a pair of black wrist gauntlets on his arms. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fathers